


nasa regis, nagki-kiss

by seuljhi



Series: kathang isip kong ito [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/pseuds/seuljhi
Summary: Sinundo ni Jeonghan si Sehun for family day.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: kathang isip kong ito [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874845
Kudos: 17





	nasa regis, nagki-kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small part of the Bal verse. Check out, [eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158777) aka part one, and [sixteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126139) aka part two.
> 
> **warning: conyo**

umalis siya ng nine in the morning from his house para sunduin si sehun sa regis where the basketball player was kasi doon siya drinop off ng kaibigan niya, _si johnny_ , the tall giant who he met from months back before his first ever live uaap game.

it was a huge coincidence talaga pala noon and nung tinanong niya si sehun why him and johnny never crossed paths, ang sagot lang ni sehun was, “hindi ko rin alam.”

jeonghan just let it be. it’s not like sehun deliberately hid johnny from him. they were just busy in the past years being from universities all the way from north to south.

today was a sunday morning and yesterday night, nag inuman sila sehun with his friends in manila, like sila johnny nga, and as usual, hindi naman talaga siya sumasama sa mga gala ni sehun. jeonghan was on his way now para kunin si sehun.

kukunin niya si sehun because today was also a special day. it was sunday and kuya yeonseok—sehun’s older carbon copy suggested last week na isama siya ni sehun sa sunday for family day because it’s been a while. it has been.

so lo and behold, his bal, si sehun de liano oh was shitfaced kagabi at nagdrunk text pa nga siya nagpapababy na miss niya na si jeonghan when in fact, si jeonghan din yung nagdrop off sa kanya sa taft.

jeonghan was then forced to pick up sehun’s calls when he was patumba na hanggang snores nalang ang naririnig niya because johnny got the phone already and slurred _bagsak na, duuude._

jeonghan okay-ed and even greeted the dude a _hey, kamusta ka na, pare_ because it’s been a while na rin na nagkausap sila, uaap unrelated. they exchanged pleasantries lang bago nagkababaan na ng phone.

the next morning when sehun woke up, he texted kaagad and kakatapos lang ni jeonghan magshower nun. he just laughed at the hungover basketbolista. also, jeonghan made amin na may mga kumalat na pics and vids in twitter about the uaap star being seen being poured jack daniels from the bottle ng dirediretso sa lalamunan niya ng matagal.

it was fun seeing sehun in the videos and wala naman siyang paki kung ganun ka-wild uminom si sehun, though he was a bit concerned for sehun’s reputation, pero he guesses, sehun naman is still a college student and okay lang lumabas mga ganun. so no problem naman. as long as hindi naman gumagawa ng mali si sehun. it’s been years, anyways.

he was driving with a giddy smile on his face kasi makakabonding niya ulit family ni sehun after nang matagal. nakalean siya sa window ng pintuan niya with his elbows and driving with one hand. pogi lang.

nasa may katip na siya and just u-turned to the side of regis, slowing down para makita niya nang maayos kung nasan si sehun. it wasn’t hard to spot the tall curly haired boy at lalo na hindi ito nakacap.

there were actually girls na nagpapapicture siya with when jeonghan slowed down sa may outside, a little lagpas BDO. there were only a few cars so he could see clearly.

naghazard muna si jeonghan and pulls down his kambyo as well as clutching his park settings before grabbing his phone to text sehun. jeonghan just watched sehun with aliw who was politely smiling, the smile he loved so much, sa mga fans niya.

“alam na alam niya talaga paano mag fan service,” jeonghan snorted to himself. naasar siya ng konti kasi ang gwapo gwapo nanaman ni sehun today with his tight blue jeans and a fit black shirt, batak na batak.

mhm. _yummy_. just like his cup of coffee this morning.

**me: here na ako bal [watergun emoji, kissy face emoji]**

kita si sehun kunin phone niya from the back of his jeans habang nakikinig pa sa mga fans niyang kinakausap siya. sehun glances at his notifs and only licked his lips, before putting his attention back to the fans.

pinaglaruan lang ni jeonghan phone niya, twisting it around his palms, habang hinihintay si sehun to finish interacting with the girls. mukhang nagpapaalam na yung mga fans and not for long, they waved a goodbye, giggling to themselves tapos umalis na.

“kala ko hindi matatapos yun, chareng,” jeonghan joked to himself, fixing his upo sa seat niya because when sehun tried looking around, mukhang he immediately spotted jeonghan’s tinted black car.

tinakpan ni sehun forehead niya to shield his face from the sun at nagwalk papuntang passenger’s seat, jeonghan flicking the unlock ng kotse at nagclick loudly. sehun pulled open the door and agad na amoy ni jeonghan ang cologne ni sehun na may halong araw.

don’t get jeonghan wrong, bango parin ni sehun pero medj kumapit na yung smell ng sun. amoy araw, but it’s okay, mukhang baby parin si sehun.

naiintindihan niya naman kasi kahit nung lumabas si jeonghan kanina, the temperature was like a hundred degrees. sobrang init today. kailan ba hindi sa philippines?

“gosh,” jeonghan says, scrunching his nose, “amoy araw ka kaagad, bal. matagal ka na ba outside?” he asked while sehun sits sa passenger, his muscular arm nakakapit on top of the door before leaning over to shut it close.

sehun puts his phone sa second cupholder since jeonghan’s coffee was in the first one and no warning or kahit ano, nagulat si jeonghan when sehun clasps his hand sa likod ng batok niya at hinila siya para bigyan siya kaagad ng mainit na halik.

_mother immaculate gabby conception_ , he was not still used to this PERO!!! hindi siya umaangal!! jeonghan was very much welcoming even if he wasn’t prepared.

biglaan kasi kaya when sehun’s eyes were closed, pressing his mouth eagerly against jeonghan’s, his eyes were still open pero winelcome din ng bibig niya ang bibig ni sehun at napapikit, leaning backward a little with the force of sehun pagkalapat niya sa bibig ni jeonghan.

napakapit si jeonghan agad sa thigh ni sehun and also pushed a little to welcome sehun’s open mouthed kiss to welcome the warmth of sehun’s tongue that slid in his mouth easily. he could still taste a little bit of the alak sehun had last night—sweet yet bitter.

matunog at mabasang pakinggan ang paghalik nila dahil sa bawat higop, sa bawat pagswirl ng tongues nila, they both massaged each other’s with their warm salivas and hot breathes mingling.

“mhm,” jeonghan hummed sa kiss, trying to pull back at dumilat na siya but sehun had none of it. the basketball player dug his fingers a little more on jeonghan’s neck to keep him in place, still wanting to suck the hell out of his tongue.

walang angal si jeonghan, he still continued to kiss sehun back but he did roll his eyes nung naramdaman niyang ngumiti si sehun in their kiss. higupan sila ng labi at breathed heavily during their spit swaps.

nakita niya sa pheripheral vision niya na may aalis na sasakyan so he slid his hand sa thigh ni sehun, much higher and palmed his inner thigh malapit na sa taas ng clothed dick ni sehun to make him stop.

it became a habit now for jeonghan to palm the basketball player para tumigil ‘tong si sehun during their momol sessions. nawiwili kasi si gago.

jeonghan received a grunt, sehun pushing jeonghan’s head back again to give one last open mouthed kiss at higop ng dila. sehun pulls away and a small string of saliva was connected through their lips.

sehun’s hand in jeonghan’s neck reached jeonghan’s pisngi to rub clean the string of saliva between them with the pad of his thumb.

“hi, mahal,” sehun greeted with a very raspy voice and heated eyes, halatang galing sa inuman kagabi with a smirk. very cocky na nakamomol nanaman sila dahil ito naging favorite hobby ni sehun—actually, nilang dalawa.

jeonghan licked his lips, feeling it tingle parin at mainit init. he rolled his eyes again and wiped his lips at the back of his hand. umayos na siya ng upo sa driver’s seat while sehun holds the head of jeonghan’s seat at nagpalagutok ng leeg.

“good morning din naman sayo,” jeonghan says, pursing his wet lips. he was actually trying his best not to smile and tinitingnan lang siya ni sehun with narrowed eyes. inayos niya kambyo niya, driving out.

“how was last night?” he asks and he sees sehun shift in his seat ng maayos na, buckling his seatbelt and leaned back properly. jeonghan’s eyes were on the road and pressed his accelator while sehun closed his eyes.

“kita mo?” sehun asked pertaining to the alak videos, circulating around. napa _tsk tsk_ jokingly si jeonghan.

“hindi na kita papayagan uminom,” jeonghan then said to add sa joke. sehun scoffed. “hindi mo magagawa sakin yun, bal.”

and that’s true. jeonghan doesn’t limit sehun in anything much except when he’s super selos na at clingy. everyone knows jeonghan is the most maluwag na person but if sehun does something super upsetting, aba, patay na.

jeonghan shrugged his shoulder that’s steering.

off they went for to sehun’s home—jeonghan feeling giddier than usual dahil, finally, he’s acknowledged as a part ng mga de liano oh.


End file.
